Ash Ketchum VS. Dan Hibiki
Ash Ketchum VS. Dan Hibiki is fanon Death Battle written by P0k3Fan997Young2, pitting Ash Ketchum, the Pokemon Master against Dan Hibiki, the mediocre martial artist. Season 1, Episode 24. Description Pokemon VS. Street Fighter! It's a battle between the former losers that became stronger with great training. Will Ash Ketchum show that he truly is the Pokemon Master or will Dan Hibiki make Ash Ketchum a big loser again? Interlude (*Cues: Wiz & Boomstick - Bradon Yates*) Boomstick: When it comes to the former losers that became better with amazing training that made them stronger, these 2 show the best examples of that. Wiz: Ash Ketchum, the Pokemon Master and youngest brother of William X. Boomstick: And Dan Hibiki, the former joke, turned mediocre martial artist ever known. Wiz: I'm Wiz and he's Boomstick. And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Ash Ketchum Boomstick: In Pallet Town, there was a young trainer that turned 10 recently and wanted to be a Pokemon trainer. His name is Ash Ketchum, the young boy with a red cap. Wiz: On the day he was about to get his first Pokemon, Ash overslept and became on picking up his first Pokemon. But later, he got Pikachu as his first Pokemon, but they didn't get along at first, until Ash was willing to sacrifice himself to save and get attacked by wild Spearows. Boomstick: Many regions later, he became a badass trainer and has caught many different Pokemon throughout those regions. But his best Pokemon are his Pikachu, Greninja, Goodra, Sceptile, Krookodile, Blastoise, Snorlax, Dewott, Lycanroc, Melmetal, Incineroar, Venusaur and finally Infernape. Wiz: All of these are his Pokemon that managed to be by his side ever since he had recieved them. And Ash has managed to catch a fair number of other Legendaries like Shaymin, Meloetta and even Azelf, the Pokemon of Willpower. Boomstick: It makes sense for Ash to have the Pokemon embodiment of Willpower, since he has a lot of willpower himself. Ash Ketchum is even capable to use the willpower to do dangerous situations that could possibly, but his bravery and willpower override that sense of thought. Wiz: And later Ash Ketchum discovered more of his family, like his older brother, William X. It's actually been discovered that Ash Ketchum is the youngest brother and sibling to the Creepypasta King, William X. Boomstick: Say what now?! You're definitely making that up. Wiz: It's true, when Ash met William X for the first time William X said it's nice to see you again, little brother. Making Ash realize that he's William X's youngest brother and sibling. Boomstick: Ash is also known to have the capability to physically fight thanks to his older brother teaching him how to do hand-to-hand combat. That way, Ash Ketchum can fight back the bad guys when his Pokemon aren't at his side, which is real clever to have Ash adapt in fighting. Wiz: It's very helpful, due to his oldest brother William X caring about him very much and wanting him to be alive pretty much forever, so he would teach Ash physical combat, no matter what. And that means Ash Ketchum has most likely the most caring older brother he could ever ask for. Boomstick: Ash is also a ladies' man, he's married a bunch of girls that he cares about and care about him. But the girls that he truly loves and truly love him are Misty, May, Dawn, Iris, Lana and Serena. Wiz: Ash Ketchum has managed to survive a huge explosion from a maverick's Electrode and even with getting only a little hurt, wasn't even phased by the explosion. With the size of the Electrode and the distance from the Electrode to Ash, we can determine that explosion must have been 200 Megatons of TNT. Boomstick: He also has managed to outrun a huge horde of Ninjasks and those fuckers are real fast. And to compare Ash to the horde of Ninjasks, we need to look at the base speed stat in the games and compare it to the anime. Wiz: Ninjask's base speed without Speed Boost is 160 and it's highest being 460, so when comparing this to the anime Ninjasks we can determine that the Ninjasks are moving at 12,340 miles per hour. And the fact that Ash was able to outrun the Ninjasks means that Ash is at least 6 times faster, meaning that he can run over 70,000 miles an hour. Boomstick: Ash is also really strong, he once lifted a Mamoswine, while it was sick when he and his friends and family wanted to go somewhere. An average Mamoswine weighs almost 700 lbs. And comparing that along with Mamoswine's height to Ash's, this means Ash is capable of lifting a little over half a ton. Man, he must be unable to lose ever. Wiz: Well Ash does have a fair amount of flaws, he's somewhat hot-tempered and can let his anger get a little over the place if someone pisses him off. Also he kinda has the tendency to have his goofy moments like in his Pokemon battles when he uses the wrong Pokemon. Boomstick: Well I guess I can't blame him, since he was physically 10 for a long time and now physically is 18 forever. So when he was younger, you can't blame him for being like that. Wiz: But Ash Ketchum truly is the very best like no one ever was. And he has definitely earned the right to be known as the Pokemon Master. Ash Ketchum: I'm the new Pokemon Master and I will never give up, especially when it comes to helping my friends and family. Dan Hibiki Wiz: In the Street Fighter universe, Dan Hibiki was almost always meant to be a complete joke. He never had any natural talent in fighting others, but his father Go was a master of martial arts and had his own dojo. Boomstick: And one day, the dojo was visited by Shadoloo's badass, 7 foot, enforcer Sagat. And Go wasn't gonna let Sagat intimidate him, due to being an advocate of justice. Wiz: And Go kicked Sagat's right eye out, which then caused Sagat to beat the shit outta Go in front of Dan and killing his father. But Dan became enraged of Sagat for killing his father and was willing to train to become strong enough to take Sagat down. Boomstick: Dan Hibiki managed to find Gouken's dojo and is being trained by Gouken, the same martial artist that trained Ryu and Ken Masters. Although, he unfortunately got expelled from Gouken's dojo, because Gouken didn't want his teachings to be used for vengeance. ''' Wiz: But with his determination to avenge his father continued, he took the little he had learned from Gouken and ironically combined it with some Muay Thai style. And he created his own martial art, known as, the Saikyo-ryu fighting style. '''Boomstick: And while it sounds awesome, it's not all that great. The Saikyo-ryu style is really bad and has real dumb moves like the Koryuken and Dankukyaku. Which are dollar store versions of the Shoryuken and Tatsumaki Senpukyaku, also Dankukyaku? Really, that's dumb to name a move after yourself. Wiz: Yeah Dan's pretty much full of himself! Which is why the Saikyo's style's strongest technique is his own excessive taunting. He can taunt while jumping, somehow increasing his air time, and somehow by focusing all his energy at once, Dan can perform a taunt so fearsome it will shock and amaze all who witness, even if it's the most worthless thing they've ever seen. Boomstick: Dan Hibiki can manifest his ki into a fireball projectile called the Gadoken. Which is very similar to Dan in many ways. Wiz: The Gadoken being tiny, pathetic and never lasts very long. But despite this, Dan tracked down his father's killer, and offered to make his left eye match his right. In turn Sagat politely offered to reunite father and son. The long awaited clash of fists began, a clash in which Dan was bent on retribution. Boomstick: Holy crap, he won! Wiz: Yes, Dan Hibiki finally found the recompense he had sought for so long and trained his entire life for, because Sagat handed Dan Hibiki the win out of pity. Completely unaware of his luck and now confident he was one of the strongest in the world, Dan founded his own dojo to unfortunately teach people his worthless martial art. Boomstick: Thanks a lot Sagat, you not only killed this man's father, but also have ruined many other kids lives now too. Luckily not many students enrolled in his class, because he kept forgetting to pay his phone bill and didn't include his dojo's address in the commercial. By the way, what's up with Dan's gi being pink? Wiz: Well it was originally white, but then he accidentally washed it with color. And making fun of Dan is fun and all but let's be honest he's not a complete pushover. He can take down multiple thugs at once and endured a beating from Ryu and Ken simultaneously. No matter how many times he falls, Dan will always get right back up. Boomstick: And remember how Gouken rejected him because of his thirst for vengeance? That's because Dan can actually tap into the Satsui no Hado! The same evil energy that transformed Gouken's brother Akuma into an island smashing murderer. Wiz: We're not joking here. Once Dan did access his Satsui no Hado to use the dreaded Raging Demon. A move which obliterates the victim's soul. Boomstick: Damn that's pretty impressive. It would be even more impressive if it didn't get stopped by Sakura Kasugano's backpack though. Wiz: But very often Dan Hibiki is a big klutz and is his own worse enemy, due to the fact that his overconfident taunting gets him in a lot of trouble. Which is a very embarrassing for him. Boomstick: Dan Hibiki is willing to carry on his father, Go's heroic legacy. Especially since he is no longer a big joke and became a mediocre fighter. Dan Hibiki: I will always fight for you father. Pre-Fight Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE! Death Battle Ash Ketchum turns his cap backwards to signify he's ready to fight. Dan Hibiki taunts Ash to have them fight each other. FIGHT! Ash Ketchum and Dan Hibiki come charging at each other and Ash then leg sweeps Dan to the ground and uppercuts him in the air. Dan then does his Dankukyaku attack and manages to deal some damage on Ash and make him dizzy. Ash then snaps out of his dizziness and turns to see Dan uppercut him and then kicks him in the balls making Ash struggle to stay standing up. Dan Hibiki fires a Gadoken at Ash, but it doesn't last long enough to hurt him and Ash the comes up to Dan and punches him in the stomach. Ash then steps on Dan and is smiling due to being victorious and beating Dan. Dan then gets enraged and uses the Raging Demon to attack Ash and he trips over Ash's backpack. Ash Ketchum then picks up Dan and repeatedly punches him and it makes Dan feel a lot of pain after that happened. Dan Hibiki then struggles to get up, but Ash Ketchum stomps on Dan's head and crushes it. Maving Ash become victorious. KO! Results Boomstick: Wow, Ash Ketchum did awesome. Wiz: Dan Hibiki may have held the speed and experience advantages, but Ash Ketchum trumped everything else. Boomstick: Ash Ketchum is stronger being able to lift half a ton all by himself, while Dan struggled to throw a single guy from 180 - 400 pounds over his shoulder. Wiz: Ash, despite having his goofy moments is also smarter being able to adapt when some of his other strategies don't cut it for him. Boomstick: Ash is also tougher, since he can take a 200 Megaton explosion, while Dan could only take a 10 ton wood pillar. Wiz: And Ash also has more variety in fighting styles by doing Pokemon battles and physical combat, while Dan only can use his Saikyo-ryu style for physical combat. Boomstick: On paper having one fighting style sounds good, but it doesn't always guarantee you getting victory and Ash having multiple ways to fight others was too much for Dan. Wiz: Dan was putting up a good fight for once, but he couldn't stand up against Ash's strength, durability, intelligence and varied of styles of fighting. Boomstick: Dan just couldn't "Ketch-him". Wiz: The winner is Ash Ketchum. Next Time On Death Battle Boomstick: Next Time on Death Battle! Category:P0k3Fan997Young2's Death Battles Category:What-If Death Battles Category:Male-only battles Category:'Hero vs Hero' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:Completed Death Battles